Controller
by Isiah02
Summary: Elena and Isabel go on a hunt for a controller. Another fun story. Please read and review.


**Quick Random Moment**

 ***freestyle fail: Francisco and Luisa***

 **Francisco:** ** _Freestyle time, chopping through many vines_**

 **Luisa:** ** _Took us only ten minutes just to write these rhymes_**

 **Francisco:** ** _We got bars_** ***brings out a bar of soap and drops it* Whoops.**

* * *

 **Tom: *sighs* Can't believe you put that crap on here.**

 **Isiah: Bro, it's nothing. Anyway, what up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up.**

 **Isiah: And welcome to Controller. Once again, we have a fun random Elena of Avalor story for you guys. Man, I've gotten three deep into that show. Not that there's a problem with that.**

 **Tom: I find the quick random moment as a problem.**

 **Isiah: Hey, Claire from the Adventure in the Kingdom series? Where'd you come from, I thought I was talking to Tom.**

 **Tom: Really, bro?!**

 **Isiah: Chill out, I'm joking. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Controller**

Elena was in the royal living room looking for the controller, but she couldn't find it. Soon, the lights in the living room turned off.

"What happened to the lights," Elena asked. As she was still looking for the controller, Isabel came into the room in a excited mood.

"Are you looking for this controller," she asked holding up a game controller.

"Actually no," Elena answered.

Isabel held up a radio controller and asked, "How about this controller?"

"Nope," Elena shook her head. Isabel used the radio remote to turn on the radio and started dancing to the music that was on, laughing and enjoying herself. After a few minutes, Elena decided to turn off the radio getting her little sister's attention.

"I hate to spoil your little dance party Isa, but that doesn't really fix the problem," she admitted.

Isabel clapped her hands twice making the lights come back on and said, "Okay, the lights are back on. Is your problem solved now?"

"Not really."

"Okay, then, what's your problem," Isabel scratched her head.

"I can't find the controller," Elena said.

"And I stole your Scepter of Light," Isabel said.

Elena gasped and said, "You did not!"

"Our dog ran away," Isabel said.

"Wolfette? But she was my little mommy," Elena said getting up from the couch.

"She moved on with her life now," Isabel said. "I thought I was your little mommy."

"Wolfette. Maybe she swallowed the controller."

"I wouldn't blame her," Isabel said. "After all, spitters are quitters."

"Is that really the life you're living Isa," Elena asked.

"Let me go hit the kitchen," Isabel said leaving the living room and making her way to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she saw a delicious homemade sub. She then licked her lips and said, "Wow! Now that's a beautiful sub!"

Elena heard her sister and got up asking, "What? Did one of your substitute teachers from school stop by here or something?"

"No. Check this out Elena," Isabel beamed with Elena entering the kitchen seconds later. She placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it saying, "Now that is a beautiful sub."

"I know, right," Isabel said excited.

"Maybe the controller's in there," Elena said.

"I can't break something made to such perfection," Isabel complained.

"I got super chief gloves," Elena said putting on the gloves. "Hold on."

 _A few moments later_

When Elena was done searching through the sub, she said, "I strangely found a potato chip hidden inside this sub."

"Now that's just weird," Isabel said. "Hold on, I have an idea." Isabel then clapped her hands making the lights go out again. Elena then looked at her sister and asked, "Isabel, why did you turn off the lights again?"

"Hey, you know that one song called Boss Battle," Isabel asked. (Boss Battle is not a real song FYI)

"From the Rap Game Radio Station," Elena asked.

"Yep."

"I guess."

 _Isabel: Boss battle, boss battle  
Come and fight a boss battle_

"That's what Naomi's starting to do when she's playing Avalor Xtreme Racer," Elena explained.

"That's also what I do when I'm trying to beat a best time at my inventions," Isabel said.

Elena stopped her sister and asked, "Wait. Wouldn't that be known as, "Time Attack?"

 _Isabel: Time attack, time attack  
Come and beat a time attack_

Elena thought for a moment about what her sister said and when something came to her, she gasped and said, "The clock! Maybe the controller's in the clock!"

Elena then made her way to the palace halls to see the clock standing against the wall. Isabel followed close by and when she reached the clock, she said, "Let's break this clock like a time breaker!"

"Don't you mean a game breaker, Isabel," Elena asked.

"You can break the game but you can't break life," Isabel said as she and Elena both tipped the clock over, breaking it. Elena then looked over through the broken pieces and soon found...the controller.

"It's the controller," Elena said excited. Isabel took out the radio remote and turned on more music. She then started dancing to it and soon Elena started dancing to it as well.

 **Isiah/Tom: XD.**

* * *

 **Isiah: Again, two stories in one week? Tom, we're really stepping up our game here.**

 **Tom: That's great man.**

 **Isiah: Sure is.**

 **Tom: You know, when this doesn't help out when can always come back with a romantic story on Elena of Avalor.**

 **Isiah: Not funny.**

 **Tom: *giggles***

 **Isiah: Anyway, there goes another fun and cute story for you. If you haven't seen our latest story from a couple days ago called Enemy Execution, please check that out and have a laugh at it.**

 **Tom: Also please don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames or rude comments please. More stories and updates on the way. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***Francisco's next idea for a prank***

 **Francisco: I think my prank, I'm gonna shove Luisa's food in his face while she's eating it.**

 **Luisa: And right after, my prank will be a thick leather belt to your bottom. Try me. *looks at Francisco sternly***

 ***Francisco backs away slowly***


End file.
